Walton Weddings
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: I'M FINALLY BACK! This story is about the weddings of each of John and Olivia's children.
1. John-Boy and Jenny: June 12, 1935

**June 11, 1935**

The night before their oldest son would be married, John and Olivia sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"I can't believe we're giving our son away to be married tomorrow." Olivia said. She shook her head. "Just yesterday he was a baby."

"We're gaining a daughter." John smiled. "Jenny is a sweetheart, she's perfect for him, Liv."

Olivia smiled and nodded. "She's a dear for sure."

"You think the kids will be okay tomorrow during the ceremony? They're all involved."

Olivia nodded. "But I think there will be some tears shed. I know it's on all of their minds. He's their first sibling to leave the house. I wouldn't be surprised if Jason cries. He and John-Boy have done everything together since the day Jason was born. It didn't surprise me one bit when John-Boy asked him to be his best man. And I know they'll continue to be close but that relationship will change."

"It will. You remember how it was for Ben when you and I got hitched."

Olivia smiled, remembering. "I sure do. But he was so accepting of me. And I know Jason will be the same way. Al the kids are. In fact, I'm sure every single one already thinks of her as their sister. She really is the perfect addition to our family John. We're so blessed. She's been so good to us and our kids. She asked Mary Ellen to be her maid of honor, as if they were sisters and had known each other their whole lives. John," Olivia choked on tears

John hugged his wife. "She's a keeper for sure."

 _John George Walton and Jennifer Sue Pendleton_

 _Best Man: Jason Walton, brother of the groom_

 _Maid Of Honor: Mary Ellen Walton, sister of the groom_

 _Groomsmen: James Robert Walton (Brother of the groom) and Ben Walton (Brother of the groom)_

 _Bridesmaids: Elizabeth Walton (sister of the groom) and Erin Walton (sister of the groom)_

 **June 12, 1935**

Wednesday came. It was the day that John-Boy and Jenny had waited so long for, the day they would join hands, hearts, and lives forever. It was their wedding day.

John-Boy walked up to the front of the church with Reverend Fordwick. As Esther played the piano, Jim Bob and Elizabeth walked in followed by Ben and Erin. After them came Jason and Mary Ellen. Esther then began to play "Here Comes the Bride" as everyone rose to their feet. Ike walked Jenny down the aisle. John-Boy couldn't remember a time when Jenny looked more beautiful.

"You may sit down." Reverend Fordwick told the congregation. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together in the presence of this company and at the sight of God to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is an honorable estate instituted by God. Marriage signifies the union that Christ has with His church. It is a holy estate and is therefore not to be entered into lightly or ill-advisedly. Rather, reverently and with the fear of God. Into this holy estate, these two people standing before you wish to enter. If any man object to this union, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

There was a pause.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." Ike replied.

"Thank you. John, Jennifer, please face each other and join hands. John, repeat after me. I John George Walton,"

"I John George Walton,"

"Take you Jennifer, to be my wife."

"Take you Jennifer, to be my wife."

"For better, for worse. For rich, for poor."

"For better, for worse. For rich, for poor."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"Forsaking all others, keeping to you alone until death do us part."

"Forsaking all others, keeping to you alone until death do us part."

Jason bit his lip. His brother had just said his vows and would be a married man in just a few short minutes. He loved his big brother with all his heart. He was thankful for Jenny, a precious young woman who had shown and would continue to show his big brother what real love was. And while he was happy for his brother and sister-in-law-to-be, he caught himself feeling sad that John-Boy wouldn't be around the house all the time for him to go fishing with, help with chores, or just talk to. In a way, he was losing part of his best friend. He and John-Boy would always be close, but he knew things would be different from now on.

"Jennifer, please repeat after me. I Jennifer Sue Pendleton,"

"I Jennifer Sue Pendleton,"

"Take you John, to be my husband."

"Take you John, to be my husband."

"For better, for worse. For rich, for poor."

"For better, for worse. For rich, for poor."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in healt."

"Forsaking all others, keeping to you alone until death do us part."

"Forsaking all others, keeping to you alone until death do us part."

"John, what do you give Jennifer as a symbol of your promise?"

"A ring," he replied, taking the ring that Jason handed to him. Placing it on Jenny's finger, he said, "Jennifer, today, I take you to be my wife. Joyfully take this ring and whenever you see it, always be reminded of my promise and my unconditional love for you."

"Jennifer, what do you give John as a symbol of your promise?"

"A ring," she replied, taking the ring that Mary Ellen handed to her. Placing it on John-Boy's finger, she said, "John, today, I take you to be my husband. Joyfully take this ring and whenever you see it, always be reminded of my promise and my unconditional love for you."

"Therefore, because John and Jennifer have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealed their vows with the giving and receiving of rings, and have expressed their complete and pure dedication to one another before God and this company, it is by the authority vested in me by the state of Virginia that I pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined together, let no man separate. John, you may kiss your bride!"

John-Boy leaned in and gave Jenny the sweetest kiss he had ever given her.

Everyone clapped.

"I love you." John-Boy whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"Now, it is my privilege to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. John George Walton II!"

John-Boy and Jenny walked out followed by their attendants.

At the reception, Jenny tossed her bouquet, which Mary Ellen caught.

"Will it be G.W?" Erin teased.

"Shut your yap." Mary Ellen snapped.

John-Boy and Jenny would be living up on the old Walton Homestead. That previous spring, John-Boy with the help of Grandpa, Daddy, Jason, Ben, and Jim Bob, had built a house near the remnants of the old house. He knew how much Jenny loved it up there. Plus, that place had a very special place in their hearts since it was the place where they met and first talked.

But for now, John-Boy and Jenny were going to New York City for a week. They said goodbye to everyone.

"Jim Bob," Jenny smiled. "I know tomorrow's your birthday. Since we won't be here, here's a gift from John-Boy and I. Enjoy and we'll see you in a week."

Jim Bob hugged her. "Thanks Jenny."

"Thank you John-Boy." Jim Bob hugged his oldest brother.

"You're welcome Jim Bob. Can my youngest brother really be turning 9?"

"Can my oldest brother really be married?"

John-Boy chuckled and messed with his hair. "See you in a week Little Brother."

"See you John-Boy." Jim Bob smiled.

"We'll see everyone on Monday." Jenny smiled.

"Next Monday's my birthday." Erin smiled.

"We'll be back in time." John-Boy smiled, hugging her.

Jenny hugged Erin. "I'll bring you back something special from New York, Honey."

"Oh Jenny, thank you." Erin grinned.

"Do I get your old room?" Mary Ellen asked.

"No you don't." John-Boy replied. "Jason does. Oldest to youngest."

Mary Ellen groaned.

John-Boy kissed her cheek.

"Psshh… get outta here!" she playfully shoved him.

"Bye Mary Ellen." Jenny hugged her.

"By Jenny. Have a great time."

"You really mean I can have your room?" Jason asked.

"I said so, didn't I?" John-Boy smiled.

"Thanks Brother." Jason hugged him.

"You're welcome. Take care Jason. We'll see you soon."

"See you in a week." Jason smiled. "Have a great trip."

"Bye Jason. "Jenny hugged him.

"Bye Jenny." Jason hugged her.

"I'll see you soon." Ben smiled, hugging his older brother.

"See you soon Ben." John-Boy smiled.

"By Jenny." Ben hugged her.

"Bye Ben." She smiled.

"Bye John-Boy." Elizabeth cried.

"Oh Sweetheart, don't cry. I won't be gone long, just a little over a week."

"I love you John-Boy."

"I love you Elizabeth. I'll see you Monday. We'll throw Erin the biggest party ever."

Jenny smiled. "Since she's turning 13, we have to make it special."

Elizabeth hugged Jenny. "I love you Jenny."

"I love you Elizabeth. See you in a week Sweetheart."

John-Boy kissed his new mother-in-law on the cheek "Bye Eula. Take care. We'll call once we get there."

"You and Jenny have fun. Take lots of pictures so you can show me all your adventures when you get back home."

"We will." John-Boy smiled. "I'll take good care of Jenny."

"I know you will." She smiled. "Have a wonderful time."

She kissed Jenny. "I'll see you soon, Dear. Go have fun with your new husband."

"I will Eula, we'll see you in a week." Jenny smiled.

John-Boy hugged Olivia. "I love you Mama."

"I love you." She replied.

John-Boy kissed his hand and placed it on Olivia's stomach. "I love you too, little brother or sister of mine. Can't wait to meet you in September."

John-Boy hugged his father, then his grandparents. Jenny did the same.

Olivia hugged Jenny. "Have fun Jenny."

"I will Olivia. I can't wait to see you again in a week."


	2. Mary Ellen and Curt: October 14, 1939

**October 14, 1939**

Mary Ellen's big day had come. The girls got into their turquoise bridesmaid dresses.

Jim Bob and Elizabeth led the way with Ben and Vanessa behind them. Then Jason and Jenny went in. Joy, Jen, and Johnny went in.

"Tissues?" Erin asked John-Boy. She saw Elizabeth had been crying as well.

"I don't have any Sweetheart, I'm sorry." John-Boy replied, using his index finger to wipe her tears away.

"I feel like I'm losing my best friend." Erin quietly sobbed.

"You two have been close all your lives. But that won't end now. You'll still have lots of times together."

Erin forced a smile and nodded as she took John-Boy's arm and walked into the church.

They reached the front of the church. Then John and Mary Ellen came in.

Erin quietly gasped. She had never seen her sister so beautiful.

"Wow," Elizabeth whispered to Erin.

Erin nodded.

The ceremony began.

After the vows, Jason sang a song.

Tears covered Elizabeth's face.

After the song, Reverend Fordwick smiled. "Curt, Mary Ellen, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Curt, you may kiss your bride.

Curt and Mary Ellen smiled at each other and kissed.

"It's my privilege to introduce for the very first time, the newlywed couple, Mr. and Mrs. Curtis Mead Willard."

Everyone clapped.

After the wedding, Curt and Mary Ellen were greeted by their family and friends. Within a couple hours, there were no more people at the Walton's house.

It was soon dark outside. Curt and Mary Ellen hugged everyone. They were heading to New York City for two weeks.

They stepped outside. Joy was sitting on the porch.

"I'll be there in a minute." Mary Ellen told Curt.

He nodded.

Mary Ellen sat by Joy. She smiled. "You and the rest of the family will have to give Elizabeth a big birthday party. We'll just miss it. We'll be back the day after the 28th."

"Why does my sissie have to go?" Joy asked.

This broke Mary Ellen's heart. She hugged her little sister. "I love you Joy. I'll see you in two weeks."

Joy began to cry.

Tears streamed down Mary Ellen's cheeks. "Remember, look at the moon. Know I'm always thinking about you."

Joy nodded. "I love you Mary Ellen."

"I love you Joy. We'll see you on the 29th."

She walked down the porch steps and got in the car with Curt.

"You okay?" Curt asked.

"Yeah. It's just hard. I've been like Joy's second mom since she was born."

"She's sure a sweet girl." Curt smiled.

"She is." Mary Ellen agreed.

Mary Ellen waved at Joy. Joy waved back, despite her tears. It simply broke Mary Ellen's heart to leave Joy sitting on the porch that night. But she knew she would be back soon.


	3. Ben and Cindy: May 16, 1942

**May 15, 1942**

Friday night was the rehearsal for Ben and Cindy's wedding.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" Reverend Fordwick asked.

"I do." Mr. Burson replied. He kissed Cindy's cheek and motioned for Ben to take Cindy's arm. Ben lead her up on the church platform.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…"

When they got the vows, the ring was not included. Ben hadn't even told anyone about the ring yet, except for Henry and John-Boy. He wanted it to be a complete surprise for everyone except a couple. After the rehearsal, Ben went to Reverend Fordwick when everyone else was outside talking.

"Reverend Fordwick,"

"Hi Ben, how are you?"

"Great,"

"I'm sure you are. Cindy's a wonderful girl. I'm so glad you two asked me to be a part of your special day."

"I was gonna talk to you about something. Cindy doesn't know, but I've been saving up to buy a ring for her. She's not expecting one, but I got one. It's going to be a complete surprise for her. Could you add in 'I give you this ring as a token of my unconditional love,' please?"

"Oh Ben, I'd love to. That's going to be so wonderful. She'll be so surprised."

"Only a few people know. I told Henry since he's her father. And I told John-Boy since he's my best man and will be handing the ring to me. And now I've told you."

"I wouldn't dream of telling. Oh Benjamin, I can't wait for your day tomorrow. Other than your love, a ring is the next best thing you can give to your bride."

Ben grinned. "Do you want to see it?"

Reverend Fordwick smiled and nodded.

Ben pulled out the small ring box from his pocket and showed the diamond ring to his pastor.

"Oh Ben! Cindy will just cry when she sees this tomorrow!"

"I might get a catch in my throat. I just love her so much and want to make her happy."

"It's just wonderful to see a young committed love like this. You and Cindy are gonna have many happy years together. Congratulations Ben."

"Thank you Reverend."

At the rehersal dinner, speeches were given. John-Boy got choked up a little once but made it through his speech. He and Ben were close and had been since Ben was born. Of all the relationships between his sons, John had always said John-Boy's and Ben's was the most reminiscent of his relationship with his own brother. It was fitting that they were the namesakes. John-Boy and Ben's relationship was different than John-Boy's and Jason's. John-Boy and Jason rarely fought because John-Boy and Jason had such different personalities. John-Boy was the dominate type A personality. Since Jason was a typical Type B personality, very laidback and accomodating, this difference made them get along very well. John-Boy and Jason could probably count the big fights they had over the years on one hand. John-Boy and Ben on the other hand had several fights over the years. Both young men were stubborn and set in their ways and this caused them to butt heads on multiple occasions. But they always had each other's back and were the first to support the other.

Elizabeth's turn to give the maid of honor speech came. She swallowed hard. She looked at John-Boy and whipsered in his ear. "Will you come with me? I know I'm gonna cry."

John-Boy smiled sympathetically and nodded. "I almost cried." he whipsered back. "If you do, it's fine."

Elizabeth looked at her brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law and began her speech. "Thank you everyone for coming to support my brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law as they begin their lives as a married couple tomorrow. When Cindy asked me to be her maid of honor, I was very happy. Being one of the younger sisters, I was not expecting to be asked. But I am very honored she did. Ben..." Elizabeth bit her lip and became unable to speak. John-Boy squeezed her hand. "Ben, you have honestly changed my life. You **saved** my life." Elizabeth recalled back to when she had the nighmares about the ferris wheel. "I can never thank you for all you have done for me."

Elizabeth looked at the couple. Ben was blinking back tears. He and Elizabeth had always had a special relationship. He believed in her when no one else would and she had always been there for him.

Elizabeth continued. "Cindy, I am so excited that I will be calling you my sister tomorrow. You are one of my best friends and I am so..." her voice faltered again. Elizabeth caught Cindy wiping her eyes. "I am so grateful for you in my brother's life." She paused. "I just can't wait to see how your relationship will grow and you will fall more in love with each other. Welcome to the family, Cindy. Congratulations, Brother. I love you both so much."

Elizabeth headed back towards the table. Ben and Cindy hugged her as she made her way back to the tables. They hugged John-Boy too. Everyone was excited for the next day but sad at the minor changes in their relationship with Ben that would come about when he became a married man.

 **M** **ay 16, 1942**

The next day, in the parsonage, Olivia, Esther, Mary Ellen, Erin, Elizabeth, Jenny, and Joy were all getting ready and helping Cindy.

"Are we ready?" Mary Ellen asked.

The women agreed.

When Henry came inside, Elizabeth stepped outside to let her soon-to-be sister-in-law have alone time with her father.

"I'm gonna cry." Elizabeth whispered, stepping outside.

Erin handed her a tissue. "I brought them just in case."

"She's so beautiful. Ben's so lucky. Cindy's so lucky. They're both lucky. I can't wait for them to be married. I'm so close to both of them. This feels like a brother wedding and a sister wedding at the exact same time." Elizabeth smiled, tears in her eyes. "I'm so honored Cindy asked me to be her maid of honor. She could've chosen either of you or Jenny, but she chose me. I'm just so…"

Elizabeth began to cry. Erin hugged her. "Cindy loves you. She wanted you to have the most role part of her special day."

Mary Ellen hugged Elizabeth. "That's right. We've all had our turn as maid of honor. It's your turn now."

Jenny hugged Elizabeth. "You and Cindy are really close. It doesn't surprise me at all that she chose you."

In the parsonage, Henry swallowed hard. "You look just like your mother." He spoke over the giant lump in his throat.

Cindy couldn't hold her emotions together. Her eyes welled. "Mama." She whispered. "I hope she was here."

"She'd be so proud of you. She loved you so much Cindy. And I know she's in Heaven smiling down on you."

Tears rolled down Cindy's cheeks.

Henry wiped his daughter's tears away gently with his thumb.

"My mascara must be running. I must look awful."

"No running mascara and you look beautiful." Henry smiled. He took his daughter's arm. "Let's go, Bride."

She smiled and followed him.

Henry peaked out the parsonage door.

Jenny shut the door behind her as she, Olivia, and Esther went into the church.

The attendants got in order. Jim Bob and Erin would go in first, followed by Yancy and Mary Ellen. Next would come John-Boy and Elizabeth, and finally John Jr. and Joy would come in, right before Cindy and her father.

Inside the church, Ben went to the front of the sanctuary with Reverend Fordwick.

Jason began to play _Jesu Joy Of Man's Desiring_. Erin took Jim Bob's arm and walked down the aisle with him. Mary Ellen and Yancy came next. John-Boy and Elizabeth walked down the aisle as the honor attendants. Finally, the flower girl and groomsmen came in. Joy threw flower petals down the aisle.

Ben smiled at each pair that came down the aisle, but was looking forward to the last person who would come in, his bride.

Reverend Fordwick stepped forward and motioned up with arms. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please rise."

Jason began to play _Here Comes The Bride_.

Ben gasped. There was his bride, the most beautiful he'd ever seen her. She was holding onto her father's arm as they waltzed down the aisle.

"You may sit down." Reverend Fordwick told the congregation. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together in the presence of this company and at the sight of God to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is an honorable estate instituted by God. Marriage signifies the union that Christ has with His church. It is a holy estate and is therefore not to be entered into lightly or ill-advisedly. Rather, reverently and with the fear of God. Into this holy estate, these two people standing before you wish to enter. If any man objects to this union, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

There was a pause.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." Henry replied.

"Thank you. Benjamin, Cynthia, please face each other and join hands. John, repeat after me. I, Benjamin Charles Walton,"

"I Benjamin Charles Walton,"

"Take you Cynthia, to be my wife."

"Take you Cynthia, to be my wife."

"For better, for worse. For rich, for poor."

"For better, for worse. For rich, for poor."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"Forsaking all others, keeping to you alone until death do us part."

"Forsaking all others, keeping to you alone until death do us part."

"Cynthia, please repeat after me. I Cynthia Ann Burson,"

"I Cynthia Ann Burson,"

"Take you Benjamin, to be my husband."

"Take you Benjamin, to be my husband."

"For better, for worse. For rich, for poor."

"For better, for worse. For rich, for poor."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"Forsaking all others, keeping to you alone until death do us part."

"Forsaking all others, keeping to you alone until death do us part."

Reverend Fordwick spoke. "Benjamin, please repeat after me. Cynthia, today I take you to be my wife. I take you to be my faithful partner and my one true love."

"Cynthia, today I take you to be my wife."

"I take you to be my faithful partner and my one true love."

Reverend Fordwick didn't say anything else. He knew Ben had this part memorized.

Ben knew this was show time. He turned to John-Boy.

Cindy gasped. "Benjamin!" she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Everyone at the wedding was amazed. Elizabeth and Erin began crying.

"I give you this ring as a token of my unconditional love for you." Ben gently slipped the ring on Cindy's finger. He smiled.

"Benjamin, it's beautiful! Thank you!" she cried. "Thank you so much!" The tears in his eyes made her love him all the more.

After about ten seconds to collect herself, Cindy continued with Reverend Fordwick.

"Cynthia wishes to respond with a promise from the Old Testament."

"Do not urge me to leave you or to turn my back from you. Where you go, I will go, and where you stay, I will stay. Your people will be my people and your God, my God." Cindy quoted Ruth 1:16.

"Therefore, because Benjamin and Cynthia have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealed their vows with the giving and receiving of rings, and have expressed their complete and pure dedication to one another before God and this company, it is by the authority vested in me by the state of Virginia that I pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined together, let no man separate. Benjamin, you may kiss your bride!"

Ben grinned and leaned in, kissing his wife.

 _My wife! I have a wife! I'm a husband! Life is perfect!_ Ben thought.

After the ceremony, Cindy tossed her bouquet. Erin caught it.

"I knew it would be you." Cindy smiled, hugging Erin.

Jason came up to Ben and Cindy, along with Erin, Jim Bob, Elizabeth, and Joy.

"Ben, Cindy, we know that you can't go on a honeymoon, but we fixed up the shed for you two. No shivaree, I promise. You two get a weekend just to yourselves." Jason smiled.

Ben and Cindy thanked their siblings with hugs. After the reception, Ben and Cindy drove off to their new home on John and Olivia's yard.

"Bye Daddy," Cindy kissed her father before they drove off. "I'll see you next weekend."

"Congraulations, Ben, Cindy. I love you, my precious children." Henry smiled.

"We love you." Ben smiled and waved as they drove away.

The wedding guests cheered as the couple drove away with a 'Just Married' sign on the back of their car.


	4. Erin and Ashley: December 10, 1944

**December 10, 1944**

This was the day. Erin and Ashley were getting married.

Erin could hardly wait. She had Mary Ellen as her maid of honor. Elizabeth, Cindy, and Elise were bridesmaids. Joy and Jen were flower girls.

Standing alongside Ashley was his best man, John-Boy. Jason, Ben, Jim Bob, and were groomsmen. Edward and John Jr. were ring bearers.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" Reverend Fordwick asked.

"Her mother and I do." John replied. He lifted the veil, kissed his daughter's cheek, and gently patted Ashley on the back.

Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was a brief moment of silence. Erin smiled at Ashley.

"Do you, Ashley Douglas Longworth, take Erin to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sickness and in healthy, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Ashley looked at Erin and smiled. "I do."

"Do you, Erin Esther Walton, take Ashley to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Erin looked deep into Ashley's blue eyes. "I do."

Elizabeth dried her eyes. She looked at Mary Ellen, who was doing the same thing.

"What token of your love do you have to offer for Erin?" Reverend Fordwick continued.

Edward handed the ring to his Uncle Ashley.

"A ring." Ashley replied.

"With this ring, I thee wed, and with it I bestow all of the treasures of my mind, heart and hands to you."

"What token of love do you have to offer for Ashley?"

John Jr. handed the ring to his Aunt Erin.

"A ring." Erin replied.

"Intreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee: for whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God."

"Therefore, since Ashley and Erin have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving of the rings, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder. Ashley, you may now kiss your bride."

Ashley smiled and leaned in and kissed Erin ever so sweetly.

Reverend Fordwick smiled. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Ashley Douglas Longworth Jr."

After the ceremony, Ashley and Erin were greeted and wished well by their many friends and relatives.

There was a reception of cake and punch afterwards. Once everyone had left besides close family and friends, Ashley and Erin packed up to leave on their honeymoon.

"Erin," Ashley said when the two were finally alone. "Do you remember my first trip here?"

"Oh Ashley, how could I forget?"

"Well I'm wondering if you remember a particular thing from that trip. I said you looked like a skier. You said you didn't ski. Well, you will now. I'm taking you to the mountains to ski."

"Oh Ashley!" Erin hugged him. "That sounds wonderful! I can hardly wait!"

"Neither can I." Ashley smiled.

After hugging all their family, Ashley and Erin left for a week honeymoon.


End file.
